One Art
by Max Ikari
Summary: Ran and Yohji meet before joining Weib. When they meet again they are both assassins making Yohji question what happened to make Ran join a life of killing? Some spoilers warnings...(repost)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: None of the Weib Kreuz characters belong to me even though I wish they would. Please do not sue me I am not gaining anything from this. I am only a poor college student writing some fiction about the cutest bishonens out there. Author: Max Ikari Pairings: Yohji/Aya for now. I am still deciding on the other pairing. Gomen. Warnings: NC-17, Lemon, Non-consensual sex, violence, adult language, adult situations, some AU. Genre: Angst, romance, some sap. [ ] Inner thoughts / / Mind Talking  
  
One Art  
  
Prologue  
  
One Art  
  
The art of losing isn't hard to master; so many things seem filled with the intent to be lost that their loss is no disaster.  
  
Lose something every day. Accept the fluster of lost door keys, the hour badly spent. The art of losing isn't hard to master.  
  
Then practice losing a father, losing faster: places, and names, and where it was you meant to travel. None of these will bring disaster.  
  
I lost my mother's watch. And look! My last, or next-to-last, of three loved houses went The art of losing isn't hard to master.  
  
I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster, some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent. I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster.  
  
Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident The art of losing's not too hard to master Though it may look like (Write it!) like disaster.  
Elizabeth Bishop  
  
Summer of 1995  
  
" Ohayo! Come back and visit us soon!" said Kahori, a blonde petit girl that had just turned 16. " If you think I am going to talk that way you are crazy," said Goushi who had been watching the whole spectacle with dread, arms crossed above his chest. Goushi was a young man of 16 that had blue eyes and black hair. He was lean giving him a more youthful appearance. " Oh, come on!" said Kahori. " It's not that bad. You make it sound like I am making a fool of myself." Goushi's perfectly arched eyebrow twitched upward at the comment but said nothing. Instead he said: " Ran, would you talk that way?" " No," said Ran seriously from the desk where he was checking the orders. " Ran, you are not supposed to say that. You are always supposed to agree with a girl," said Kahori coming up to hug Ran from his back. " It is bad manners, I will tell your okaasan." " Go ahead," said Ran not looking up from the order papers. " That's the spirit!" laughed Goushi. " Don't let her blackmail you into being nice to her. The little ogre should learn to be better behaved." " Who are you calling an ogre?" said Kahori voice dangerously low. You could almost see fire emanating from her body. Thankfully Ran helped calm the furious girl. " Kahori you shouldn't listen to him. You are a beautiful girl," said Ran quietly. Kahori beamed and nodded her head vigorously. " You should listen to Ran, Goushi. He knows how to appreciate beauty not like other people." said Kahori hands on hips grinning triumphantly. Goushi was about to mock her when he saw someone at the window. " Ohayo! How may I help you?" asked Goushi pretending not to see the smiles on both Ran and Kahori. " Ohayo, I was wondering what's the day's special," said Asuka. Goushi blushed when he saw the woman. He always blushed when given attention by a woman. Of course that didn't include Kahori whom he had basically grown up with. " Well it is curry," said Goushi trying to seem professional. " Umm, let's see.Yohji come here please?" said Asuka waving at the man pacing outside the restaurant. Yohji entered the restaurant looking around him. He didn't seem happy to say the least. " Don't make that face Yohji. It won't be that bad, besides these guys seem nice," said Asuka smiling at Yohji. Yohji looked at the kids and settled on Ran. The boy had such a strange hair color. Kahori saw Yohji eyeing Ran and said cheerfully, " That's Ran and yes it is natural." Yohji smiled awkwardly when he saw Goushi and Ran turn to look at him. " Gomenasai, I didn't mean to be rude," said Yohji seriously. " It's okay, every body that sees Ran does the same thing. He is used to it by now," said Goushi obviously amused at Yohji's discomfort. " Ran? Aren't you bothered by this?" asked Asuka eyeing him. Her gaze was so full of compassion, that Ran had to smile. " Iie, I am used to it by now," said Ran smiling. " So do you know what you are going to order?" "Ran! Don't be rude," said Kahori. " You must forgive him, he left his manners at school." " It's okay. There is curry today, what do you think?" asked Asuka turning to see Yohji. " That's fine. Not like I have much choice," said Yohji smiling. " Okay, so two curry plates it is. That will be 800 yen," said Goushi who was giving the order to Ran. Ran turned to go to the kitchen and give the order to the restaurant owner Buchida, Eishi. The man's family had been running the restaurant for almost two generations, however, now with bigger restaurants it was more difficult to keep afloat. " Buchida sensei," said Ran smiling. " We got another order. Two orders of curry." " Hai, Ran-san," said Mr. Buchida going to prepare the curry. " It will be ready in a moment," said Ran coming up to the register. " Arigato," said Asuka while she and Yohji looked for a place to sit. After they served Asuka and Yohji their food, the three teenagers went ahead with their afternoon and forgot all about them.  
  
April 21, 1996  
  
" I am so exhausted!" sighed Goushi as Ran, Kahori, Aya walked home. " This is like the worst day in my life." " Could that be because you didn't study for your test?" asked Ran not looking at him. " Ran! You are a pain in the ass," said Goushi obviously offended. " Besides the professor doesn't like me. It's almost like hate." " Uh,uh," said Kahori smiling. " And I am Cleopatra, queen of the Nile." Kahori and Aya laughed together at this. " Kahori! Ran help me here," said Goushi. " No, you dug that hole yourself," said Ran smiling at Goushi. " Besides I have to be nice to Aya, her birthday is this weekend." " Oh yeah. Dammit," said Goushi muttering quietly. He had forgotten to get Aya a birthday present and knew that Ran would be offended if he didn't get anything. " You didn't forget did you?" asked Kahori mischievously. Goushi slightly jumped at the well-aimed jab. Oh, that girl was going to get it when he got his hands on her. " No, no.I just remembered something else," said Goushi. " I will catch up with you later. See ya." Goushi left toward his house, which was about two blocks away from his own. Kahori was Goushi's neighbor but she was spending the night with Aya. Ran only hoped both of them would leave him alone this time. Last time.Ran just shuddered at the memory. " It will be so much fun, don't you think oniichan?" asked Aya sweetly. Ran already knew her tactics, act sweet and then turn on him. He learned his lesson the first time. " I guess. I am going out in a while, have to go to the library," said Ran off handedly. " But Ran." said Aya until Kahori elbowed her to be quiet. " I know you guys wanted to do something to me. So I am leaving," said Ran smiling. " Maybe next time you will be luckier." After dinner Ran left his house and started walking to the library. He was supposed to go with Goushi but the idiot wanted to watch wrestling. Ran could see why Goushi would rather stay home. He would if he weren't afraid of being attacked by those two girls. Sighing Ran started picking up the pace, it was almost 9pm and he would rather be in the library right now than walking the silent streets. About a block away from the library he heard a moan when he was rounding the corner. Stopping Ran cocked his head in an attempt to see if he heard right. Silence. Shrugging it off as nervousness Ran kept on walking until he passed a dark alley and heard the moan again. There was a moaning sound and the rustling of some kind. [Oh, gods. What if it is a murderer? Or a ghost?] Ran stopped feeling the blood freeze in his veins. [It's my fault for listening to that baka. What did he say? That ghosts moan and you can hear the dragging of their chains.] Ran whimpered at that thought [Ghost don't exist. I know that. It is only your imagination Ran. Stop being stupid.] " Hello? Anybody there?" asked Ran hating the way his voice sounded. Walking a little bit closer toward the entry of the alley he repeated again. " Hello? Goushi if that's you knock it off." Nothing. Shrugging Ran decided to get out of there as fast as he could. That's when he heard it; it wasn't moaning it was more like a groan. It sounded so close to him, almost in front of him. Searching his pack Ran came out with a bottle of maze and a small flashlight. Taking a deep breath, he flashed it into the alley and there in a pile of garbage laid a blonde man. He was unconscious.  
  
" Hey wake up, you are bleeding. I can't do anything for you if you don't wake up," said Ran trying to get the guy to wake up. Yohji came awake in degrees. First he didn't know where he was but little by little he came aware of his surroundings, the voice questioning him, and the pain. Groaning Yohji put a hand on his abdomen to stop the bleeding. Turning toward the shaky voice, Yohji noticed the boy. He was sure he had seen that face before but couldn't place him. " Sir, you are bleeding. We should go to a hospital," said Ran trying not to show how afraid he was. " I-I know where the hospital is, I could take you there." Yohji snorted at this which made him clutch at his abdomen again in pain. " Kid, I can't go to the hospital. People will wonder how I got shot." " Oh, gods," said Ran starting to back away. [I bet he just murdered somebody and I am a witness] " I-I-I swear I didn't see a thing. Actually I am supposed to be at the library. I-I will just be on my way," said Ran trying to escape the situation. Yohji could just see the fear on the boy's eyes. Almost at the same time he noticed the bottle of maze the boy had in his hands. [Oh, great now I am going to get maze on my face] " You shouldn't play with that. Someone might get hurt," said Yohji smiling faintly. " Please if you could take me to a hospital I would be much obliged." Ran looked at him suspiciously before nodding once and crouching so Yohji would be able to use him as a crutch. " By the way I am Yohji," said Yohji smiling faintly. Ran eyed him as recognition seemed to seep into his eyes. " You are that guy." said Ran before he decided not to say anything. Getting into a cab Ran took Yohji to the nearest hospital.  
  
Yohji could feel the effects of the morphine in his body. His body felt unnaturally relaxed making it easier to deal with what had happened to Asuka. Asuka. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see her fall, and every time he saw her fall he blamed himself about it. He could hear the voices of their persecutors and how they had taken the life of the one he loved. Damn them. Even if it was the last thing he ever did in life he was going to avenge her. Opening his eyes he was startled when he saw the young boy beside his bed looking at him with concern. " How are you feeling?" asked Ran quietly. He looked around not very comfortable at being in a hospital. The last time he had been at the hospital was to get a tetanus shot and that wasn't a very good memory. " You are still here?" asked Yohji incredulously. " What will your parents say about this?" Yohji could see the comment sink in and Ran almost bolt out of the chair. " Oh, gods my parents." said Ran putting a hand to his chest not knowing what to do. " Go home your parents are bound to be worried," said Yohji patting Ran's arm to get him to go. Right now he wanted to be alone anyway. " But---what about your family? Any friends I can call and let them know you are here?" asked Ran taking out a little notebook to make some notes. Yohji's eyes narrowed slightly. " How did you get in here? I believe only family is allowed." " Umm, yeah. I kind of told them I was your cousin," said Ran looking down. " They wouldn't believe I was your brother you know with the hair and all.are you mad?" Yohji looked at Ran and bursted out laughing. Ran eyes narrowed at Yohji's laughter thinking that the blonde was laughing at him. " What's so funny?" asked Ran dangerously low. " What is your name again?" asked Yohji when he was done laughing. " Fujimiya, Ran," said Ran staring at Yohji not happy at all. " Sorry Ran didn't mean to do that, you just made it sound like you were committing a felony,' said Yohji amused. " For me it is!" hissed Ran. " I have never done anything like this before." " Why are you doing this?" asked Yohji seriously. " Well.you seemed lonely," said Ran quietly. " My friend Goushi hounds me when I am lonely so I just thought I would return the favor." Yohji looked at the boy and noticed how serious he seemed. Like he wasn't sure about himself almost shy. Up close he noticed the shade of his eyes, violet. Cute kid. Yohji was an open bisexual but he just didn't do kids. If the boy had been a little older maybe.still the kid looked like a lost puppy.however when he grew up a little he would be hot. " What's wrong?" asked Ran when he saw Yohji staring at him. " Nothing. I was just seeing the color of your eyes. I don't believe I have ever seen that color," said Yohji grinning. " I guess you always learn something new." " Um so do you have any friends I can call?" asked Ran shifting in his seat. " Not anymore," said Yohji quietly. " Oh, I-I am sorry," said Ran seriously. " Well I've got to go but I will come visit you tomorrow after school." " Don't bother I will be gone by then," said Yohji not feeling like talking after remembering Asuka. " But the doctor said." said Ran seriously. " You are not supposed to leave the hospital before." " Look kid." said Yohji stopping when he saw that the kid was angry. " You almost died out there. I didn't help you so you could get killed because you are stubborn," said Ran angry. " If he said you should stay, I think you should. Please." Yohji wanted to say no but he really didn't have the heart and besides he was exhausted. " Okay, I will stay," said Yohji defeated. " Thank you. I will come see you tomorrow. Anything you want?" asked Ran before leaving. " How about some cigarettes?" asked Yohji. " Oh forget it I don't think you can buy them you are still too young." " I-I can get a friend to help me," said Ran blushing slightly. " Oh the rebel. Would that be your friend Goushi?" asked Yohji grinning. " Hai," said Ran not looking up from the floor. " Well then, please do. I am going to die in here if I don't get a cigarette and since you are forcing me to stay here you may as well do me a favor," said Yohji lying back in the pillow and closing his eyes. " Ok, goodnight Yohji-kun," said Ran and left the room. When Ran left Yohji wished he were back to help chase away the nightmares he had of Asuka.  
  
When Ran had gotten home it was close to 2am and his father had not been happy. When Ran told him he had helped a friend to the hospital he didn't get as punished. Instead of total house arrest, (what his father said he was going to give him) he had a curfew of 9pm for the next two months. However, Ran was starting to think that it was going to become longer when he got reprimanded in class for falling asleep. Oh well. He was now on his way to the hospital after having begged Goushi to get him some cigarettes. The baka had enjoyed seeing Ran squirm in embarrassment. That was until Ran had said he was going to tell everybody about the time he hid in the girls locker room. Goushi got him the cigarettes pretty fast. Ran didn't know why he was being so nice to Yohji, the guy didn't need his help and truth be told he had made Yohji stay an extra day in the hospital because he didn't want the blonde to leave. Reaching Yohji's room he was surprised to see the room empty. Ran's breath caught in his throat and his heart did a lurch. [He's gone. I can't blame him, he just said he would stay to make me feel better.] Ran felt very depressed after that. Reaching the elevator he pressed the button for the first floor. He walked out of the hospital thinking whether Yohji was okay or if he was forced to leave out of fear. [Maybe the people that shot him caught up with him] That thought almost made Ran's heart stop. Where would Yohji be? Last night the guy had survived because Ran happened to be in the area, but what if Yohji was bleeding his life out somewhere? Oh, gods he hoped that wasn't true. He reached into his pockets reaching for the pack of cigarettes. [What am I supposed to do with these? If okaasan ran into these.] The redhead kept walking until he saw a trashcan and as he was about to throw them away a hand reached out to grab his wrist. " Don't. Are you crazy?" said Yohji looking at Ran surprised. Ran couldn't talk, he had been so startled that he had wanted to scream but it came out as a groan. Yohji turned to look at him and noticed that the boy was as white as a sheet. " Oi, are you okay?" said Yohji grinning. Ran took control of himself and managed to shove Yohji hard. " Don't do that! You nearly killed me," hissed Ran angrily. " Where were you?" " Hey, hey I was coming to pick my cigarettes. Besides the doc said I could leave. You wouldn't want someone else to die because I had their place," said Yohji prying the cigarettes out of Ran's hand. " Sorry," said Ran quietly. " I-I thought you lied to me." " I did," said Yohji " But hey I had nowhere else to go, and I had to come say goodbye." " Goodbye? Where are you going?" asked Ran.  
  
" Oi, you would think you had some kind of claim to me. Good thing you are a guy," grinned Yohji while he lighted a cigarette. " I am leaving. Got a good proposition and I accepted." " Oh," said Ran looking down at his shoes. They grew into an awkward silence both not knowing what to do. " You want to get some coffee? Kind of payment for helping me," said Yohji quietly. Ran only nodded. He felt sad that the guy was leaving. Yohji picked a coffeehouse that was about 15 min away from the hospital. Ran had been silent ever since he found out Yohji was leaving. They drank the coffee in silence, Yohji sometimes asking questions while Ran answered seriously. By now the blonde knew almost everything about him, and he didn't know a thing. Afterwards they had walked back to Ran's house, but stopped in a park about 5 blocks away. Yohji sat at a bench and Ran followed suit. " Um, I know this may sound strange but I was wondering if I would ever see you again," said Ran looking up at Yohji seriously. Yohji gave him a look he didn't recognize before answering. " I don't get involved with kids," said Yohji quietly, cigarette on his hand. " If you where older maybe." Ran blushed furiously at this and stared at the hands in his lap. He hadn't thought he was being that obvious. " Gomen," said Ran quietly trying not to sound hurt. It was a silly crush anyways. He had felt needed and even though he had friends and his sister they didn't need him. He wanted to feel needed. Ran felt a small caress on his cheek and he turned wide eyes at Yohji. " You are really very beautiful but I just can't right now.I promise I will look you up sometime," said Yohji getting up. " Don't look so miserable kid, it's not the end of the world." Ran tried to smile but he didn't feel happy enough to smile and before he knew it a small kiss was planted on his lips and just like that it ended. " I promise I will see you again Ran," said Yohji before turning and getting into a dark car that was parked at the curb. Ran saw the car leave and he gave a little smile. " I know you will Yohji-kun," whispered Ran before heading home. Ran felt happy and didn't think anything could ruin his mood, however, on Aya-chan's birthday he learned better. 


	2. Meetings

One Art  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One Art  
  
The art of losing isn't hard to master;  
so many things seem filled with the intent  
to be lost that their loss is no disaster.  
  
November 21, 1998  
  
Ran stood outside the Koneko. The rain pouring on his back was not all that unwelcome. It felt like it was cleansing him from all the anterior bloodsheds. He just stood there with his hands in his coat pockets deciding if he should go in. [I can still get out of this. Not really I sold my soul to the devil after that day]  
  
April 24, 1996  
  
" Hey buddy! where the hell have you been?" asked Goushi draping an arm around Ran's shoulders.  
  
" Busy," was all Ran would say. Today was Aya's birthday. She was becoming 16 that age when a girl starts blooming to become a woman. It was a good day and it was making Ran nervous. He thought that the minute Aya turned 16 she would be surrounded by men.  
  
" You are an idiot sometimes. You know that?" said Kahori giving Ran a glare. Goushi had been feeding on Ran's fear making the guy more paranoid.  
  
" No he is not. Once girls turn 16 they become crazy. It's like guys know they are mature," said Goushi leaving a lot of things to wonder. " Just because it doesn't happen to you goes to prove that you are an ogre."  
  
Kahori blushed furiously hitting Goushi on the head with her backpack. Ran snorted at this.  
  
" Oh you think it's funny?" asked Kahori maliciously. " I should crack your head just like that baka's."  
  
" I was laughing at Goushi," said Ran. " You are not ugly Kahori you know that."  
  
" Of course I do!" said Kahori smiling triumphantly.  
  
" He is just saying that because he doesn't want you to eat him," said Goushi jumping out of Kahori's reach. Ran didn't say a thing, a tiny smile playing on his lips.  
  
" Oniichan! Have you been waiting long?" said Aya reaching them. " I was detained because this guy passed me a note in class. I got into trouble because of him."  
  
" Was it a looooove note?" crooned Goushi eyes full of humor. Ran's head snapped at that. The guy really needed to loosen up.  
  
" Stop putting ideas into my brother's head," said Aya seriously. " You make him think I am in some mortal danger."  
  
" But you are. Such an innocent flower at the mercy of all those hungry eyes," said Goushi leaning on Ran.  
  
" And that wouldn't include your wandering eyes?" asked Kahori grinning evilly. Oh Ran was going to get Goushi for that.  
  
Ran whipped around to see Goushi. Goushi laughed nervously lifting in hands in surrender.  
  
" Hey man I don't check out your sister," said Goushi rapidly. " The monster is lying."  
  
" No I am not. I saw you checking out her ass the other day," said Kahori quickly. Both Aya and Goushi blushed.  
  
" Why. Are. You. Checking. Out. My. Sister?" asked Ran dangerously. " I am killing you for that." Kahori laughed as she saw Ran running after Goushi who was attempting to escape the situation.  
  
April 27, 1996  
  
" Ran, there is someone to see you," said the nurse. Ran had fallen asleep again. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. His dreams were full of images of his dead parents, of screams, and of Aya. Rubbing a hand over his eyes he could feel them swelling. [Not enough sleep]  
  
" Ran? Are you okay?" asked the nurse again.  
  
" Who is it?" said Ran. The nurse eyed him curiously. He repeated the question. " Who's looking for me?"  
  
" Oh, a lady. She says she is with the police department," said the nurse. Ran crouched to kiss Aya on her cheek before walking out of the room. He saw a well-dressed woman with red hair. She looked very professional.  
  
" Ran?" asked Manx looking at the boy. The poor kid looked all beat-up. Well the explosion explained that.  
  
" Hai," said Ran trying to stand straighter in an attempt to make himself look better than he actually did.  
  
" Have you eaten?" asked Manx seriously. Ran shaked his head eyeing her with distrust. Couldn't blame him.  
  
They went to the cafeteria right across the hospital. Ran didn't want to go farther, he was afraid for Aya.  
  
" I understand there was an accident at your house," said Manx while she sipped coffee. Ran's hands tightened on his cup of tea.  
  
" It wasn't an accident. My parents were murdered and my sister may be on her way to join them," said Ran dangerously low.  
  
" I see," said Manx putting down her cup. " Would you want to avenge them? Prevent this from ever happening to anyone else?"  
  
Ran stared at her not comprehending. The change in topic had been so abrupt.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Ran anger leaving his features for a moment.  
  
" I work for a company. We ensure that these things don't happen again by bringing justice to those who have gotten away with this thing before," said Manx eyeing Ran seriously.  
  
" Like vigilantes?" asked Ran surprised.  
  
" You could say that. We would train you and pay for your sister's hospital bills. You have racked up quite a bill in these past few days," said Manx watching Ran tense up.  
  
" I-I can pay that. Otoosan opened bank accounts for all of us in case something happened," said Ran rapidly.  
  
" They don't exist Ran. Do you understand the situation you are in?" asked Manx.  
  
Ran was about to respond but didn't know what to say.  
  
" Your father was suspected of laundering money and fraud. All of his assets have been frozen. You are not going to be able to touch that money," said Manx in a detached tone. " You are on your own."  
  
Manx could see all of this sinking in with Ran because the boy's face became pale. He dropped the spoon he had been holding.  
  
" That-that means I can't pay for Aya," said Ran almost hyperventilating. " It can't be. My father never did anything wrong.Why?" He dropped his head in his hands and pulled.  
  
" He was forced to do it. If he didn't do it they would kill him, at the end he refused to do it and was killed. You and Aya were supposed to be dead also," said Manx signaling the waiter for the check. She went through her purse getting a card out.  
  
" This is my phone number. I am giving you two days to make up your mind after that I will remove my offer. Think about it, you can help other people and avenge your parents. Do it for them, do it for Aya." And with that the red head left the table leaving Ran alone with his thoughts.  
  
[For Aya.]  
  
November 21, 1998  
  
" For Aya." whispered Ran quietly to himself.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Ken from behind the stranger that stood at their door.  
  
" Oi, who is this new member we are getting?" asked Yohji for about the sixth time. Omi rolled his eyes. He was just getting tired of hearing it.  
  
" I wish it were a woman. How about you joining us instead Manx?" said the lanky blonde while he started taking out a cigarette.  
  
" Not in the house Yohji!" said Omi when he saw Yohji about to contaminate the air for him once again.  
  
" You are getting a guy Balinese. He is very capable and does his job perfectly" said Manx looking at her watch once again.  
  
" Why are we getting him again?" asked Yohji putting an unlighted cigarette on his lips.  
  
" The other group he was on didn't reach his expectations," was all Manx contributed to the case. Which meant either the guy was important or the other groups might be put in danger.  
  
" Another kitty," mused Yohji looking at the ceiling. " He certainly is late."  
  
" He is never late," said Manx starting to get angry with the guy for being late. It was then that they heard it. The sound of someone crashing into trashcans in the back alley. They all looked up at the same time and ran towards the alley. Running toward the back door they saw Ken fighting with somebody.  
  
" Ken!" screamed Omi causing the other guy to become distracted. Ken punched Ran in the jaw causing his head to snap back and hit against the brick wall. They all heard the crack.  
  
" Siberian! Stop that!" snapped Manx. " That is your new team member."  
  
Ken stopped chest heaving in short gasps. Unclenching his hands from their curled up position he noticed that the guy wasn't moving. Ken hit Ran's leg with his foot and saw how he didn't respond.  
  
" Shit! You already killed him," said Yohji amused. " What the hell did he do to you?"  
  
" Guy's a prick," was all Ken said bending to get a look at the face. Omi was crouching beside him in no time.  
  
" He's okay," said Ken picking up the redhead using himself as a crutch. Ran's head lulled to a side.  
  
" Well this is interesting," said Manx going inside the house again.  
  
" Rain is not for people like me. I prefer sunny days," said Yohji racking a hand through his hair.  
  
" What? Does it make your hair frizz?" asked Ken obviously still angry at the guy he was carrying. " I am putting the idiot on your bed."  
  
" What?" asked Yohji. " No, no, you are not putting that wet person on my BED."  
  
" Yeah I am," said Ken dragging Ran into Yohji's room. " I don't want him in my bed and what if he wakes up and tries to kill Omi?"  
  
" Seeing that this didn't work out the way I planned, I leave you in charge of Abyssian," said Manx addressing Yohji. " I will come back tomorrow morning."  
  
" Umm Manx?" asked Omi when he saw the redhead starting to leave. Manx turned to him raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Is he dangerous?" asked Omi seriously. " My advice is not to provoke him. He is really good with sharp objects," said Manx and left. " Who isn't?" snorted Yohji. Yohji watched the young man that was lying on his bed. The face seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Maybe he knew him on his PI days but it was sad the amount of people he remembered. The guy's hair was so red, almost like Manx but more wine colored.  
  
" Aya." sighed Ran. Yohji frowned when Ran started murmuring the name like it was some sort of mantra.  
  
" Is that your name?" whispered Yohji. "Is it someone you lost?"  
  
" Aya."  
  
Ken was sitting in the kitchen fuming. The prick had acted all self- righteous and Ken just couldn't take that. He could see Omi looking at him, concerned.  
  
" Are you okay Ken-kun?" asked Omi setting a cup of tea in front of him.  
  
" Yeah, I am fine. I was angry before I saw him, he was the perfect outlet," said Ken smiling faintly.  
  
Omi looked at him and touched his jaw where he had a developing bruise.  
  
" It's okay," said Ken. " Didn't think he knew how to fight. It's funny I thought he was some psycho or something. Just stood there muttering to himself."  
  
" He has problems," said Omi smiling at Ken. " We all do."  
  
" No shit," snorted Ken and started drinking his tea.  
  
Ran could feel the pain behind his skull. He could also feel the warmth under his body, of course he was still wet but at least it felt soft. The thought almost brought tears to his eyes remembering since when he had allowed himself to enjoy simple things. [Not since she left]  
  
He couldn't bring himself to smile or laugh when he hadn't even laughed that much with her. He could smell the faint odor of cigarettes. Cigarettes? He didn't know anyone that smoked.  
  
He opened his eyes and almost bolted out of bed.  
  
" Hey, seems you got knocked out." said Yohji stopping when he started to notice the color of his eyes. " It's you."  
  
Ran's eyes widened when he recognized the guy. " Yohji?"  
  
" Oh gods Ran. I thought you were dead. I looked you up and found out your house had been blown to bits," said Yohji before he caught himself. Ran was their new team member, a killer. Manx had even warned them not to bother him. What had Ran been doing with himself all this time?  
  
" I don't go by that name anymore," said Ran getting up. " If you must call me anything, call me Aya."  
  
" Aya? Isn't that your sister's." said Yohji until he saw the look of anger Ran gave him.  
  
" I am here to do a job nothing more," said Ran picking up his coat as he started to walk out of the room.  
  
" Ran? I mean Aya why are you here? Why are you a killer?" asked Yohji seeing the portrait of the sweet boy he had met two years ago shatter.  
  
" Life happened," said Aya walking out of the room. 


	3. Being Strong

One Art  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The art of losing isn't hard to master;  
so many things seem filled with the intent  
to be lost that their loss is no disaster.  
  
Lose something every day. Accept the fluster  
of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master.  
  
Then practice losing a father, losing faster:  
  
places, and names, and where it was you meant  
to travel. None of these will bring disaster.  
  
I lost my mother's watch. And look! My last, or  
next-to-last, of three loved houses went  
The art of losing isn't hard to master.  
  
I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,  
some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.  
I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster.  
  
Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture I love)  
I shan't have lied. It's evident  
The art of losing's not too hard to master  
Though it may look like (Write it!) like disaster.  
Elizabeth Bishop  
  
December 15, 1998  
  
God he hated his life thought Ran as he toweled dry after his increasingly hot shower. How was he supposed to concentrate on what he needed to do with Yohji following him all day?  
  
Ever since getting there the blonde had been following him, asking, prying, trying to get into his life. It was driving Ran crazy. Why couldn't he leave the past alone? It wasn't a big demand.Ran just wanted to be left alone.  
  
April 24, 1996  
  
" Oniichan! I want to get a gift at the festival!" said Aya dancing a little bit in her purple kimono. Ran smiled faintly at Aya.  
  
" Yeah get advantage of it while you can," mumbled Goushi walking besides Ran. Ran glared at him. Goushi laughed when he saw the look Ran gave him.  
  
" You have to relax man! It' s your sister's 16th birthday. Enjoy it!" laughed Goushi patting Ran's shoulder.  
  
" Shouldn't you be checking out girls or something?" asked Ran visibly annoyed.  
  
" Who says I ain't?" smiled Goushi turning to look at a girl that smiled timidly at him.  
  
" Yeah I bet perv. You better not be checking out little girls," said Kahori looking around the carnival.  
  
" Just because you can only get some action with little kids doesn't mean I have the same problem," said Goushi crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly.  
  
" Goushi!" said Kahori running at him with her bag full of toys. " Shit!" said Goushi and took off running in the opposite direction. " Baka," said Ran turning to look at the amused look Aya had on. " Oniichan you still have to get me something," said Aya hugging one of Ran's arms. " I already gave you your gift. As a matter of fact is on your bed at home," said Ran dryly. " I know but I want something else," said Aya giving Ran her best smile. " You are trying to manipulate me," said Ran dryly. " Oh look at these! They are so pretty!" said Aya picking up some teardrop earrings. Ran eyed them wearily.  
  
" Are you sure you want those? Aren't they a little too big?" said Ran eyeing the earrings.  
  
" Oh are you thinking about Goushi's ramblings?" said Aya annoyed. " You should know by now when he is messing with you."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
" Don't worry about me. I promise I won't wear them unless you are around," said Aya smiling. " Puleeezze."  
  
" You are abusing your privileges," said Ran getting his wallet out to pay for the earrings.  
  
" Oh but I only get to do this once a year," said Aya smiling when she got the package with the earrings.  
  
" Where are those two? I am still grounded," said Ran looking around the carnival.  
  
" We can tell papa we were with them. There's no hurry," said Aya trying to convince Ran to stay there.  
  
" With you there is no hurry. I don't feel like getting another month added. I have three months up till now," said Ran scratching his head. He wondered if Yohji was all right.wherever that was. Oh, how he missed the guy and it was only one day since he had seen him last. Oh, gods.and the dream he had had last night.that wasn't very good.  
  
" Ran? Are you listening to me?" said Aya waving her hand in front of his face. " Hello?? Earth to Ran?"  
  
" Um.what?" said Ran finally focusing on Aya.  
  
" What are you thinking? You are blushing," said Aya a smile starting to spread over her features. " Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
" Stop it, that's nonsense," said Ran crossing his hands over his chest. " Let's go home. I am sure those two idiots can find their way home."  
  
" Did I strike a raw nerve Ran-kun?" said Aya still trying to rile Ran up. " You would think that," said Ran messing Aya's hair. " Let's go home." " Oniichan!!! You messed up my hair!" screamed Aya walking angrily after him.  
  
December 15, 1998  
  
" Hey Aya-kun," said Omi smiling faintly at Aya. The kid was so strange, smiling all the time. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
" Ohayo," mumbled Aya quietly.  
  
" No need to be shy," said Yohji laughing faintly. Ran turned to glare at Yohji. " Ah come on there's no need for that."  
  
" Well the guy's a prick. What you expect?" said Ken not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
" Ken-kun," said Omi eyeing Ken warningly. " Come sit and get some breakfast."  
  
Ran sat and started eating his rice bowl. He kept at it until he started to feel the heat of Yohji's gaze. Looking up he saw the playboy staring at his lips. Ran could feel the blush that was about to stain his cheeks. [Stop it. Get a grip on yourself] Placing the bowl down on the table he started to get up.  
  
" I am done. Arigato Omi," said Aya before fleeing the kitchen. He had to get out of there. He couldn't still be clinging to a stupid high-school crush. [Aya.He had to go see Aya. To remind himself what his weakness had provoked]  
  
Grabbing a coat from his room, Ran came down the stairs to see Yohji leaning on the railing.  
  
" Where are you going beautiful?" drawled the playboy.  
  
" None of your business Kudou," snapped Ran. The guy knew what riled him up. Of course the guy would know. He had told Yohji everything about himself. Damn it.  
  
" I am going out," mumbled Ran. Before he could move Yohji's hand shot out grabbing hold of his wrist.  
  
" Aya.please, please don't walk away. I have been regretting the day ever since I walked away from you," said Yohji quietly. " I am really sorry."  
  
" It doesn't matter Yohji,' said Ran sadly looking at Yohji's hand. How much he had wanted to feel those hands on his body when he had been younger? He had craved it so much.  
  
" Where is the Ran that I once knew?" said Yohji bringing up a hand up to cup Aya's face. " I feel as if I pay enough attention I can see the real you peeking through your eyes." Next thing Ran knew Yohji's mouth was inches away from his own. The only thing Yohji would have to do is lean forward an inch and their lips would be touching. Ran could feel his breathing become heavier as well as Yohji's. Ran knew what was going in Yohji's head. The guy was going to kiss him. Ran wanted so much to give in, let himself fall into the temptation Yohji was offering. He couldn't. Removing his wrist from Yohji's hand he stepped away from the playboy.  
  
" I-I have to go," said Ran feeling empty when he said it. Empty and lonely, the way a person who sinned should feel.  
  
" I am sorry.Yohji." whispered Ran as he walked toward the hospital.  
  
Yohji watched the redhead leave. The blonde watched with a pained expression as Ran walked hunched toward his car. Yohji knew Ran was in pain but the guy just wouldn't accept help. He had tried to do that about two weeks ago and it had ended in disaster.  
  
November 29, 1998  
  
" Hey Aya wait up," said Yohji walking toward the redhead. " Where you going?"  
  
" Nowhere it concerns you," said Ran seriously. Yohji smiled at Ran and said, " Well I will join you to nowhere."  
  
Ran looked at him visibly irritated at Yohji's behavior but said nothing. While walking Yohji was watching Ran closely, the guy must have known that Yohji was watching him because he could see Ran getting irritated.  
  
" What?" said Ran stopping to look at Yohji.  
  
" You are so different from when I first met you," said Yohji. " You used to at least smile more."  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed, Yohji could see he was about to say something but changed his mind.  
  
" Forget it Kudou," said Ran resuming his walk.  
  
" Why do you keep calling me Kudou? My name is Yohji," drawled Yohji. He saw the redhead stiffen before looking around him to see if anybody was watching them.  
  
Suddenly Ran turned to him, almost a pleading tone to his voice, almost, " Yohji, everything before.everything before this just forget it okay? I am leading a new life now, just let me go on with it."  
  
Yohji looked at Ran, really looked at him and sighed, " I would Ran. I would leave you alone if you really meant what you said. You are trapped in this world as I am. We are both trapped because of our pasts. That's how they got you didn't they? Promised you something you couldn't refuse."  
  
Ran's hands fisted before he turned and kept on walking.  
  
" When I met you before I thought you were a cute kid. I knew you would turn out to be a good looking kid," said Yohji smiling faintly while searching his pockets for a cigarette.  
  
Ran's hands fisted at the sound of Yohji calling him a kid again. Ran did not need the guy being nice to him.  
  
" Stop it," snapped Ran. " As I said before all of that is behind me, so let's just leave it at that."  
  
Suddenly Yohji pushed Ran into one of the dark alleys and pressed his body against the redhead's.  
  
" So you are telling me you don't want to have anything to do with me?" breathed Yohji into Aya's ear. He could feel the redhead tremble.  
  
" Yohji please," said Ran pushing at the blonde. It wasn't very convincing.  
  
" Well your body is going to first have to agree with you," said Yohji leaning in to kiss Ran. It was a gentle kiss, almost an invitation of things to come if Ran gave up. When Ran felt Yohji's lips upon his he stopped fighting and almost seemed to sigh in appreciation. Almost. When Yohji sought to deepen the kiss, Ran stiffened and threw Yohji off him.  
  
" Don't.don't you dare," said Ran breathing heavily. " Not now, not after all these years."  
  
" Ran I-I." said Yohji before a look from Ran stopped him.  
  
" I don't need you anymore, don't you understand that? I don't need you anymore!" said Ran before fleeing the scene.  
  
Yohji lifted up a hand to brush against his lips thinking of how soft Ran's lips were. At least that hadn't changed.  
  
December 15, 1998  
  
Ran arrived at the hospital carrying a potted plant. Everything he could think his sister would love were she still conscious. Ran went up to his sister and kissed her cheek while brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.  
  
" Hello Aya," said Ran sitting on the chair besides her. " You would love to be outside today. It is very beautiful." Ran watched as his sister just seemed to be sleeping. There were days where he just wished he had been nicer to her or let her enjoy her life much more if she was going to end up this way.  
  
" I am so sorry. If I had just listened.even though I couldn't save our parents you would be fine. If I had listened to you and stayed looking for Goushi," whispered Ran. Burying his head in his hands Ran felt tears coursing down his cheeks. He scrubbed furiously at them. It was days like this that he felt like a 15 year old.  
  
" I have to go. Work is waiting for me but I promise to come visit you as soon as I can," said Ran getting up to caress his sister's cheek. She still felt warm, still alive.  
  
" Good bye sweetie," said Ran turning to leave.  
  
Coming out of Aya's room, Ran heard a ball bouncing on the hall. Turning to see where it was coming from, he saw a little girl playing with it. Picking up the ball to give it to the girl, the girl was delighted, " Oniichan!" Ran stared at her noticing that she was blind. " Iie" and turned to leave, however, when walking down the stairs he heard that a ball was bouncing down before he noticed the little girl had fainted at the foot of the stairs.  
  
" She has a brother that used to come everyday until about two days ago," said the nurse while she checked the girl's vitals. " He has been a little tight on money and was looking for a job."  
  
Ran watched the little girl with sadness. It made him remember himself, almost willing to do anything to pay for Aya. He had. He sold his soul to the devil. [What would father say if he saw me now?] A wry smile tugged at Ran's lips.  
  
Reaching the Koneko, he saw that Manx was there. Great another mission. It was becoming harder and harder to think of every killing as a sacrifice to be made in order to find Takatori.  
  
" Aya-kun, we have a mission," said Omi quietly.  
  
" Ran you can't do that! It's too dangerous!" said Yohji for about the 20th time that hour. Ran was sitting on his bed sharpening his katana. When he did that he could concentrate on the important things not the sudden bout of possessiveness the lanky blonde had developed.  
  
" If it bothered you so much why didn't you agree to go?" asked Ran detachedly.  
  
" I did! In case you didn't listen to me," said Yohji crouching in front of Ran. " Why are you doing this to yourself.to me?" Yohji looked so serious and a bit saddened that Ran used the weapon he had learned to use while being with Kritiker in the early months of his life as an assassin.  
  
" Look Yohji," said Ran laying the katana across his lap. " I am here to do a job and my JOB is to find.is to do what Weiss expects me to do. If you have a problem with that then you are in the wrong business. Now if you excuse me I am going to take a shower."  
  
Yohji's eyes alighted at that thought and made no movement to get out of the room. Ran glared at the guy expecting him to get out but Yohji only leaned against the wall with a small smile on his lips.  
  
" What?" asked Yohji with feigned innocence. " Get out I have to get undressed," said Ran visibly annoyed. " I know. Do you have something I don't?" asked Yohji. There was a dare in that voice. Ran opened his mouth to retort but closed it and gave his back to Yohji. He took his sweater off and threw it on the bed before peeling off his shoes. Ran could feel Yohji's gaze burning into his back making his breath come faster. Unbuttoning his pants he closed his eyes hoping the blonde had left but he could still feel Yohji and also hear his breathing. How many times on the day before the tragedy had happened had he imagined Yohji watching him like he was doing right now? He remembered the stirring he had felt when he thought about it. It was nothing compared to how nervous he was right now. He put his hands on his hips to take off his pants when he felt Yohji's breath behind his neck. When had the guy moved?  
  
Yohji was ghosting his lips in the back of his neck and tracing Ran's knuckles with his fingers. Just that touch was making him tremble.  
  
" You have no idea how much I ache for you," whispered Yohji in his ear. He started kissing Ran's neck while tracing his fingers across his abdomen. Ran's breath hitched when he felt Yohji's hand drifting toward his sex, but the blonde never touched. Instead he spun Ran around and kissed him before Ran could voice anything. Ran tried to push him but it was a losing battle. He wanted the blonde too much to fight him. Yohji sensed the change in Ran in the way Ran started kissing back hesitantly . Yohji broke off the kiss and started nuzzling at his neck, kissing and licking before he bit on the sensitive part where the nerves joined. Ran gasped at this and hugged Yohji closer to his body. Laying him on his back on the bed Yohji leaned over Ran and kissed him. Ran closed his eyes trying to feel the sensation until he felt Yohji stop. Opening his eyes he saw Yohji staring at him.  
  
" I won't give you what you want until you give it to me. Until you ask me to give it to you," said Yohji looking at him seriously. Ran stared until he moved his head to the side.  
  
" Your call. Go take your shower," said Yohji picking up his sunglasses from the night table before leaving the room.  
  
" On the game of chess the only way to win is to kill your opponent," said Masaya Hikage. Ran had not been paying very much attention since he saw the dead brother of the little girl at the hospital.  
  
" Hai," said Ran quietly.  
  
" I always win on this game because I pick the strongest people. I have a feeling about you," said Hikage.  
  
Entering the arena Ran disposed rapidly of his opponent and when he found out who Hikage was tried to kill him until.until Takatori entered his view.  
  
Omi and Ken saw Ran go all kamikaze on the guy but his bodyguard was able to stop him. To say the least they were both surprised and much more when Ran came out after Takatori on the roof and threw his katana toward the helicopter in an attempt to get the guy. Yohji was not very happy when he heard this. When Ran returned from wherever he had gone, Yohji confronted him in the training room. Ran was doing his exercises with his katana, they seemed more like a dance because of the grace Ran had.  
  
" Are you going to talk to me?" asked Yohji leaning on the wall. Ran didn't answer. Yohji became annoyed when he saw Ran ignoring him and he grabbed the redhead by the shoulders not giving a fuck about the consequences.  
  
Ran looked so out of it, almost as if he was in a trance.  
  
" I was not strong enough," said Ran looking at Yohji for the first time since the guy had entered the room. Detaching himself from Yohji's hands he started his dance again.  
  
" Leave me alone Yohji. I have to become strong enough." 


End file.
